And Here's What They Missed On Glee
by an-alternate-world
Summary: We saw Kurt run away, crying, saying he needed Blaine. The next time we saw Kurt, it was in a fresh uniform and he was wincing when he sat down. So what exactly happened that Glee cut?


**Title:** And Here's What They Missed On Glee  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,406  
><strong>Summary:<strong> We saw Kurt run away, crying, saying he needed Blaine. The next time we saw Kurt, it was in a fresh uniform and he was wincing when he sat down. So what exactly happened that Glee cut?  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **3x07 (_I Kissed A Girl_)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>He'd found Blaine with the car idling to stay warm and thrown himself into the driver's seat, tears streaming down his face. Blaine had stared for a moment before wrapping his arms around his crying boyfriend.<p>

"Kurt, Kurt, what's happened?" he whispered.

And it had tumbled out, about an impending suspension for ballot-fixing that Kurt swore he wasn't involved in. And Blaine believed him, because he knew how much Kurt needed to win and rigging the vote wouldn't do him any favours.

Blaine wiped at Kurt's cheeks, flushed and damp, and kissed his forehead. "I still love you. I know you lost to Britt and I know it hurts, but I still love you."

Kurt huffed a sob and put the car into drive, weaving out of the lot and heading for Blaine's house. He didn't want to face Finn and Rachel at home. He didn't want to face his father, who had won _his _election campaign. God, he just kept failing, didn't he? First he couldn't get the part of Tony, now he couldn't beat Brittany in an election. It was too much.

Blaine tugged him from the car and led him into his quiet, empty house. He knew his parents weren't going to be home for hours and toed off his shoes, gripping Kurt's hand tightly as they went up the stairs to his room.

He let Kurt lay down first, cuddling up behind him and holding his quaking body as his sobs took over. It broke his heart to see Kurt so upset, and he was quietly fuming that anyone would think Kurt would try and cheat.

"I love you," he murmured over and over, thumb rubbing across the knuckles of Kurt's hand. "You're perfect. I adore you. I love you."

Slowly, slowly, Kurt's cries weakened and his tears dried and he rolled over to face Blaine, eyes swollen and sparkling. Again, Blaine wiped at his cheeks, cradling his jaw and trying to soothe Kurt without words.

"I wish I wasn't so much of a failure. You deserve someone so much better," Kurt mumbled, eyes dropping to trace the pattern on Blaine's pillow.

"Kurt? No, _no_," Blaine shook his head, arm sliding over Kurt's waist to anchor their bodies together. "You aren't a failure. You are so amazing to me. I don't care about some silly election. Is it wrong of me to be glad because it means I'll see you more?"

Kurt gave a weak smile as his eyes darted up again. "It's not like there would have been _that _much time lost by me trying to change the school."

"Of course there would have, because you would never have stopped until it actually changed and improved," Blaine said, kissing his cheek.

"It could definitely do with a decor change," Kurt mused. Blaine snorted and Kurt's smile was a bit more real. "I love you. I would be so lost without you."

"Well, we know my navigation skills aren't the greatest," Blaine teased, referring to a time he'd tried to direct Kurt to one of his favourite places as a child except he'd neglected to mention he'd often fallen asleep on the trip and therefore had no idea where the place actually was. "But you'll always have me."

"And nothing will come between us?" Kurt asked, hand on Blaine's neck and feeling the faintest brush of stubble on his jaw.

Blaine didn't answer, instead pressing his lips to Kurt's. And it tasted a little of the salty tears, and a little of sadness, but it still tasted like _Kurt_, warm and exhilarating. He felt Kurt's hands on the buttons of his cardigan as he struggled with the buttons of Kurt's vest, but he was getting better with Kurt's layers and their clothes were shed into piles by the bedside as he crawled onto Kurt's body and hovered above him.

His hands flitted over Kurt's collarbones, pale and exposed as Kurt shivered beneath him. "You're so beautiful," he hummed, thumb pressing into the pulsepoint of Kurt's throat and feeling it racing.

Kurt wriggled beneath him, needy and desperate and wanting to be loved and Blaine obliged, retrieving the bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside table and sliding a knee between Kurt's legs. Kurt whimpered, spreading himself wide, aching already as Blaine gradually prepped him until he was heavy and pliant with lust and want.

"_Please_, Blaine," he begged as Blaine's fingers brushed over his prostate _again_.

"Shhhh…" Blaine murmured, removing his fingers to tear open the condom wrapper and easing it on. He bent Kurt's legs until his thighs were against his chest, his body so open and willing and Blaine loved how calm and relaxed Kurt was as he positioned himself, inching forward gradually to allow Kurt to adjust.

He sucked a mark into the junction of Kurt's neck and collarbone, dark purple and shiny with his saliva, and blew cool air over it. Kurt shuddered and writhed beneath him as he thrust shallowly. It wasn't the only mark he left, decorating Kurt's shoulders and collarbones with hickeys, mindful of his neck because Kurt insisted he couldn't wear scarves yet, as he moved slowly and purposefully, wanting Kurt to know that Blaine loved him, that he would _always _love him, that he was claimed and desired and losing an election was perfectly okay.

Kurt's breathless sighs turned into needy whines as his legs wound around Blaine's back, heel pressing into his ass as he arched his back, a silent plea for more. Blaine's fingers slipped over a few of the marks he'd left, touching gently and yet deliberately.

"When you go home tonight and change for bed, I want you to see these and remember that I love you," he said, teeth scraping at Kurt's neck. "When you struggle to find something to wear in the morning because of the mark I'm going to leave on your neck, and I _will _be marking your neck, I want you to remember that you are perfect to me and that nothing, _nothing_, will change how I feel about you." His tongue pressed into the first hickey he'd left and Kurt moaned.

"I can't wear scarves yet," Kurt reminded him, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he thrust deeply into Kurt.

"Then wear a high-collared shirt, or a turtleneck, or something," Blaine muttered, sucking again at one of the marks he'd left earlier. Kurt gurgled in pleasure and he hid his grin against Kurt's throat.

"You're so annoying," Kurt complained, voice light with teasing.

"I want you to know that _nothing _will come between us," Blaine said firmly, hips rolling until Kurt was gasping, the pale column of his throat thrown back and his Adam's apple bobbing with his choked swallows. His mouth closed over the pulsepoint he'd touched earlier, sucking hard and painfully except it felt so damn _good _to Kurt, because they were frustrating to hide and yet he was so _proud _to have them because it meant that he _belonged _to someone and he was _loved_.

His thoughts derailed as Blaine picked up the pace, slower than usual and yet deeper, harder, and words were useless as Blaine's name fell from his lips and his name slipped from Blaine's. His body was tightening as he became more desperate to snap with release, shiny with sweat as he rocked desperately into Blaine. And Blaine was there, and Blaine understood, and Blaine's smooth, too-hot hand was jerking him roughly and his mouth was parted but there were no words, no sounds, as he unravelled and fell apart beneath Blaine. And then Blaine was groaning into his neck as he came hard, his mouth closing over the scar on Kurt's neck as he sucked another mark of ownership into Kurt's skin.

After he'd cleaned them up, after Kurt had blushed and covered himself with a blanket, after he'd snuggled behind Kurt and his hand had traced blindly over the curves of Kurt's chest and abs and then settled his palm over Kurt's palm, he'd nosed at the sweaty strands of Kurt's hair at the back of his neck and whispered _I love you_'s into his skin. And Kurt had pressed closed, tighter, wrapped in a blanket and words and warmth and love and security, and thinking that if this is who he was going to have for the rest of his life, he was going to be a very happy man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cross-post from Tumblr. One shot only :)


End file.
